The Abduction
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Tess went to the podchamber


TITLE:THE ABDUCTION ****

TITLE: THE ABDUCTION

AUTHUR: AlienAdele

E-Mail: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the show. Just the custodian and the spy in the story that has nothing to do with the show. 

Summary: Tess went to the pod chamber and with the Granolith's help she found a way home. She got some startling news about Liz. Khivar abducted Liz

Category: others

Rating: PG 13

Feedback: Would be appreciated

***********************************************************************

Tess knew now that her love for Max was just an infatuation, she could see it the day they were in the desert looking for more clues of where they came from. Max couldn't stop thinking about anything or anyone else other than Liz. She decided to go and talk to him and maybe he would give her time to find herself and her purpose for her life. She left the desert earlier than he and went straight to the CrashDown. She decided to talk to Liz before facing him. She opened the door and saw Liz and Maria standing near the counter. As she walked over to them she could hear the conversation they had. " I think we must give Tess a chance, she couldn't help the way she's feeling" those words were spoken by Liz, "What! Do you mean to tell me that you gave up on your love for Max?" Maria shouted. "No, it's just we never stopped and listened to what she had to say about it all"

They were about to leave when Liz spotted Tess at one of the booths as she walked over to the girl she could see the tears in the girls' eyes. Liz came and sat next to her and asked "Tess, what's wrong?" Tess looked at Liz and saw sympathy written in her eyes. At first she couldn't speak a word, but when she started to speak it just came flooded out. "I know that you are the only one who tried to like me, but I didn't asked for their coldness. From the first day I arrived here I tried to find my own identity, but couldn't. It was as if wasn't my time to do it. When we saw that message in the cave that I was meant to be with Max I was ecstatic. I thought that at last I would have someone to love and maybe he would love me back, but then I saw the hurt in your eyes and I knew that I broken someone else's heart". Liz looked at the frail girl in front of her and said, "I know that you didn't meant to take Max away from me. You were brought up knowing that he was yours. I can truly understand that"

Tess looked at Liz and saw that she truly believed a word she was saying. She took a sip from her cherry coke and said, "Liz, I am going to look for the purpose in my life. I'm going to the cave for a while and am going to tell Max that, please if something happens don't worry I know what I'm doing". She left the café and walked to the Evans house. She knocked on the door and saw Isabel opening the door. "What is it Tess?" "Isabel, is Max here? I need to speak to him" Isabel told her that she could come in and that she was going to call him. As she stood in the living room she started to remember the first day she was here. She could remember that she and Isabel became good friends. What Isabel didn't know and still doesn't was the fact that Tess knew she was Vilandra and now that Isabel knew her identity she couldn't bring herself to set the records straight. She was still standing in the room when Isabel and Max come in. "You wanted to see me, Tess?" She looked at him and said, "Max I'm going to the cave for a while, please I need time alone". She left them standing there and went to the cave

As she stepped into the dimly lit cave she went to the Granolith. For the first time she could look over the Pertoglyphs written on the wall. It told her about their destinies, but it also stated that if one of them were unhappy that person could find a way home to figure out what to do. She knew that it was meant for her, because it also stated that the king would fell in love with a human and on discovery of his destiny with his destined betrothed he would deny it to be with is true love. She went over to the control mechanism and saw places where the healing stones could be placed. She automatically knew where to place hers, they all had one, but Max would have two because he's the king". As she placed hers in its slot a soft humming came from the Granolith and when she turned around she saw a window open. She went into it and as it closed the colors of the wormhole began to take over her senses. It was an awesome site; the trip was rather bumpy. But just as it began it was over. When she climbed out of the porthole she knew where she was.

"Funny" she heard someone said, and with those words she decided to hit herself. "What is it?" a woman answered the man. "I saw the porthole open, but I can't see the person who came out" with those words she decided to reveal herself to the two. "Ava, what are you doing here. Where Vilandra, Zan and Rath?" Tess looked at the woman and saw that it was Max and Isabel's mother "They are still on Earth" "How did you get here, without them knowing?" the woman asked. Tess stood still and said, "I deciphered the petroglyphs on the Granolith" when the woman heard that they discovered the Granolith a worried looked came over her face. Tess looked at her and said, "don't worry. They don't know where it is. Only us and three humans knows where it is" The woman looked at Tess and asked, "what are you doing here?" Tess looked into the woman's eyes and said, "I came to find my destiny" "I thought you already knew your destiny" "I thought so too, but before I arrived in the picture your son fell in love with someone else". "Who is this girl he fell in love with?" she asked. Tess lowered her eyes and said, "her name is Liz Parker" "What I can't believe that after all those years we found her!" The woman screamed. "What are you talking about?" Tess asked. 

They sat down and for a while you could hear a pin drop, but then the woman began to speak. "Liz Parker isn't human, she's one of you. Actually she's Khivar's sister" "What!" Tess screamed. "Yes, before you got killed in the war and after Vilandra was tricked by Khivar Danaey stood with her brother, but she was madly in love with Zan and when she learned the truth of her brother's plan she decided to help us in the war. Khivar heard about it and assassinated her and you four. We decided to send all of you to Earth, but we didn't place her in a pod with you. We found a human couple who couldn't have children and placed her in their care. How did Zan meet Danaey?" Tess told her that they knew each other since they were small, but after the shooting and the day he saved her life the connection was formed. She also told the woman that they were together and she told her their human identities she looked at the time and said, "I better go before they worry about me". The woman reached into her pocket and took a pendant out of it. "Give this to Danaey, it might help her remember who she was" "I will" with those words Tess left them standing there. The custodian looked at the queen and said, "I just hope that Khivar doesn't learn that his sister is still alive" "We just have to keep it a secret from him" she said. What they didn't know was that there was a spy in the castle who was looking for a way to defeat them and when he learned that his master's sister was alive he knew that it could be for their benefit. He ran to the headquarters and looked into the warlord's eyes. "What have you found out?" Khivar asked the spy. "Sir, do you know what happened to your sister?" "I believe I killed her, what does she have to do with the war?" "Everything. I just learned that she's with the royal on Earth" "We must get her here. Inform our allies on Earth Stat!" "yes, sir" and the spy left.

Tess left the porthole and saw that she was in the cave again. She went outside and walked towards the CrashDown. She could see that all of them was there waiting for her. As she opened the door Liz looked at her and asked "Tess, are you okay?" "Yes, I know now what I'm supposed to do" with those words she took the pendant out of her pocket and went to Liz "I want to give this to you" When Liz saw the pendant she asked Tess, "Where did you get this?" Tess looked at the group and then to Liz and said, "I found a way home and when I got there I learned that Liz was one of us. She wasn't placed in a pod with us, but with a human family. She's Khivar's sister and Max she was actually meant for you. That is why she was killed on our planet" Max went over to Liz and held her in his arms, he could sence everything that took place on their planet.

The allies of Khivar looked at the café and saw that Liz now knows who she was. They decided to wait until the others' left before they take her to her brother, time went by fast and they took Liz. As she looked at the man who was supposed to her brother she could feel the hatred in his soul for her. "You just couldn't stay away from him!" he shouted. "I don't care what you think. I love him and I always will" "Don't worry sis. We are going to destroy them and then I will destroy you too". She looked at the scene in front of her and she knew that if she doesn't warn them now they might not live to see another day. She slowly emptied her mind and sends a message to Isabel telling her what to do. Isabel was in the bathroom when she got the message. When she heard the news she went to her brother and told him what just happened. They decided to use the same method Tess used to get to their home planet, but they won't fight now. All they are going to do was to get Liz and after that they would return to Earth where the real fight is. They went to the cave and all of them placed their stones in the slots, a soft humming came from the Granolith and Max saw the opening of the doorway. As they entered the colors became brighter than what Tess saw the first time. It suddenly stopped and they saw the castle where Tess met their mother, but it was as if there was nothing left.

Max knew where to look for Liz and they decided to look for her, he accepted the fact that she was his enemy's sister, but he knew that she would try to avoid him. They could see that there was no one standing guard and he entered the headquarters. What he saw in there nearly killed every emotion in his heart. Liz was hooked on wires and ever time she thought about him an electrical pulse came and hit her body. She was crying uncontrollably and he went over to her, she woke up and looked into his eyes. What she saw calmed her down and she let him remove the wires from her. Slowly she stood up and let him carry her. They left the place and went back to where the porthole is. Max opened the window and they stepped through it. 

When they reach Earth they took Liz to the CrashDown so that she could rest. She looked over to Max and said, "I'm sorry that I have to be your enemy's sister, but I still love you. I just hope that you love me" "Don't worry Liz I would never stop loving you. In fact I want to ask you something. After we graduate I want us to get married. Would you marry me too?" Her eyes became alive and she shouted "Yes, Yes…I will marry you!" She looked at Tess and said, "Thank you for not hating me for being who I am" "Don't mention it. You didn't hate me for who I was how can I hate you for being what you are" They hugged each other and started to prepare for the graduation party and the wedding.

~THE END~ 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
